fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
DokiDoki! Pretty Cure ~love♡court~
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ~love♡''court~'' (ドキドキ！プリキュア~ラブ♡コウルト〜 Dokidoki! Purikyua ~rabu♡kourto~), loosely translated as "Heart-pounding Pretty Cure ~love♡court~" is a rewrite of the series Doki Doki! Pretty Cure from Toei Animation written by Isurani. It began airing on February 22, 2018, and is currently ongoing. The series has a theme of royalty and cards, and its major themes are love, selflessness, virtues, and balance. Overview The Royal Pretty Cure of Trump Kingdom had fallen. Monsters known as Jikochuu swarm across the land, and while the Royal Cures' last stand had frozen their King, the Selfish Generals are simply waiting to strike. Cure Sword is now the last remaining Pretty Cure of Trump Kingdom, and has fled to Earth along with the Crown Princess, although they have been separated along the way. She refuses to give up hope, pledging to search for the princess. Meanwhile, a mysterious man known as Joe Okada has appeared in the quiet city of Oogai Town. Brandishing odd charms known as "Cure Loveads", whoever owns one seems to be granted mysterious power. Aida Mana discovers this first hand when a fairy known as Sharuru uses her Cure Lovead to turn her into the legendary warrior known as Cure Heart. In two parallel worlds full of secrets, can anything truly be found? Far below it all, a white-haired girl wonders the same thing... Characters Pretty Cure * Aida Mana '(相田 マナ ''Aida Mana) / Cure Heart''' (キュアハート Kyua Hāto): a girl who never looks before she leaps. As student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School, she likes to consider it her duty to put smiles on people's faces, no matter what happens to herself. Her attention is never captivated by anything for too long. * Hishikawa Rikka '(菱川 六花 ''Hishikawa Rikka) '/ Cure Diamond '(キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo): Mana's best friend and secretary of student council. She often wonders if she really has a goal in life, or if she's just clinging onto Mana to pretend like she is helping someone. Incredibly studious, but wants to find something that she can be passionate about. Writes poetry in her spare time. * 'Yotsuba Alice '(四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta): the rich heir of the Yotsuba Corporation, who owns most of Oogai Town. After her older brother Hiromichi fled the company to find his own path in life, she was forced onto the role of the perfect heir. Has difficulty dealing with her feelings, and can take them out on people to the point of physical violence. * 'Kenzaki Makoto '(剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo):' a popular new idol known as Mako-P, who writes her own music. Most of them are thinly veiled stories about Trump Kingdom, which she sings in hope that Marie Ange will hear them. Has severe survivor's guilt over fleeing with Marie Ange back in the battle of Trump Kingdom. Cold and stoic, but is afraid of abandonment - or abandoning those whom she loves. Her name back in Trump Kingdom was '''Sword Trionfi'. Fairies * Sharuru '(シャルル ''Sharuru) * '''Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) * Lance '(ランス ''Ransu) * 'Dabyi '(ダビィ Dabyi) * 'Jolree '(ジョーレエ Jōree) * 'Ai-chan '(あい-ちゃん Ai-chan) Villains * '''King Jikochuu * Regina * Selfish: the Selfish are the remnants of a long-lost race that once lived along the residents of Trump Kingdom. A long and cruel civil war drove the two races apart, and now the remnants of the race work under the enigmatic leader known as King Jikochuu to exact their revenge. ** Bel '(ベール ''Bēru): the de facto leader of the Selfish, who leads the '''Selfish Trio, consisting of himself, Marmo, and Ira. Doesn't like to get his hands dirty, and often leaves the fight after summoning a Jikochuu. His authority is constantly undermined by both his coworkers and his own laziness, but his raw power in hand-to-hand combat is unmatched. His cardinal sin is Sloth. ** Marmo '(マーモ ''Māmo): a member of the Selfish, and one of the Selfish Trio. Her cardinal sin is Greed. ** 'Ira '(イーラ Īra): a member of the Selfish, and one of the Selfish Trio. His cardinal sin is Wrath. ** '''Leva (リーヴァ Rīva): 'a member of the Selfish. His cardinal sin is Envy. ** '''Gula '(グーラ Gūra):' a member of the Selfish. His cardinal sin is Gluttony. ** '''Ashdea' (アシュデア Ashudea): a member of the Selfish. Her cardinal sin is Lust. ** Moitail '(モイタイル ''Moitairu): a member of the Selfish. His cardinal sin is Pride. * '''Jikochuu Trump Kingdom * Crown Princess Marie Ange * Joe Okada/Jonathan Klondike * Ace Arcana '(エースアルカナ ''Ēsu Arukana) / Cure Ace ' (キュアエース ''Kyua Ēsu): leader of the Royal Pretty Cure of Trump Kingdom, and was lost to the Selfish in the battle for Trump Kingdom. Was the one to awaken Makoto as Cure Sword, and took her as her personal protege. Would do anything for her team. Takes on the name Madoka Aguri while on Earth. * Jack Euchre '(ジャックユーカれ ''Jakku Yūkare) '/ Cure Jack '(キュアジャック Kyua Jakku): deputy general of the Royal Pretty Cure. Ace's second in command, and holds a respect for her that goes far beyond friendship. Wishes to be at Ace's side no matter where she goes. Looks after Ace's proteges as if they were her own. Loyal to a fault. Oogai Town * '''Sebastian * Nikaidou Takuya * Momota Tsubasa * Saotome Jun * Itsutsuboshi Reina Ancient Precure * Eru / Magician ''' * '''Izumi / Priestess * Atsuko / Empress * Hiroki / Judgement Items * Lovely Commune * Cure Loveads * Love Seal Arrow * Magical Lovely Pad * Love Eyes Palette Locations * Trump Kingdom * Oogai Town * Oogai First Middle School * Nanatsubashi Academy * Clover Tower * Pig Tail * Solitaire * Gogo! Jikochuu~ Episodes Trivia * Jolree is based off the fake mascot "Argine" of a fake leak that highlighted Cure Ace, and suggested that she was Regina. * All characters of Trump Kingdom's surnames are card games, driven from the fact that "Klondike", Joe's real last name, is a type of Solitare. * Yotsuba Hiromichi is based off of a scrapped concept of Alice having an older brother who inspired Mana to become Student Council President, and later, Pretty Cure. * Ashdea and Moitail are based off of the silhouetted "Lust" and "Goma" (top right) who were stated to have died in the battle for Trump Kingdom in the complete works book. * Jack, Shield, Bell, and Fleur are all new characters derived from Sword's Pretty Cure team who supposedly died in the battle for Trump Kingdom against the Selfish. Category:Fanseries